Are you Happy? Zorobin Week Day 1 and Day 3
by Robin Roronoa
Summary: Zoro plans out a special day for his girlfriend on their anniversary, but questions her about their relationship in hopes of ending the day perfectly.


He had it so easy, she didn't ask for much. No all-day shopping trips, no asking for him to do menial tasks that she was perfectly capable of, and no needy professions of love every time they were together. All she really wanted was his love, someone to hold her when the nightmares came back, a hand to hold as they wondered around new towns, a companion for everyday life that was content simply being in her presence. He hated it. Just once he wanted her to be selfish, to ask something ridiculous so that he wouldn't feel so needy. While she seemed to be content simply being in the same room as him, he wanted to hold her constantly, feel her warmth, listen to her heartbeat. While she rarely interrupted his training or naps, he felt as if every time he sought out her company he was pulling her away from some book that was probably far more interesting than him. After a year he was feeling immense guilt, thus his plan was born. He didn't care whether she wanted it or not, he was going to spoil her on their day.

After bribing Nami to keep her busy until lunch and having her order that the crew leave the ship, he went about setting up her room to be the perfect romantic scene for his girlfriend. It had taken some thought on how to make it perfect, his Robin wasn't one for typical romance cliches, no rose petals, no cheesy poem, he doubted he could even rhyme one line anyway, no overbearing scented candles that made the room more like an obstacle course, and no over-sized teddy bears. He never understood why those were so popular anyway, bears were ferocious, why would you want to cuddle one. With that in mind he had set up several vases with a mix of thistles and casablanca in each, their flowers according to her, he had asked that pervert cook to make a special pasta dish and coffee cake that he knew she loved, and lastly he had sought out a historical text that she mentioned. The last one had required some strong-arming to find information on, but after some nice chats with some black market dealers he had found an old lady with a book shop that would sell it for a reasonable price. After accomplishing that he had asked that witch of a navigator for advice on a special gift for Robin, she was reluctant until he finally cracked and told her what he had in mind.

It was 12:30, he sat on the historian's bed waiting anxiously for her to arrive back. _Nami said 12:30 right? She better not keep Robin out shopping and mess this up. _Violent thoughts of what he would do to the redhead if she ruined his plan ceased as he heard the door open.

"So did you bribe Nami to keep me away until this was finished?" teased Robin.

"You knew didn't you?

"You've been acting strange lately, and you aren't a very good liar, Zoro-kun."

He blushed at the endearment added to his name, but calmed down when he remembered what today was about.

"Well the surprise aspect might be gone, but what do you think of the room?" He watched as she leaned down to smell the flowers in the nearest vase, a pleased smile gracing her lips.

"You really do know me. I love it."

"Good, oh and this is for you." he said as he handed her the large tome that he had tracked down.

"Zoro, this is incredible! Where, how did you find this, it's not been heard of for decades?"

"Oh, some kind locals on the last island pointed me in the right direction."

"Thank you." She made her way over to him placing a sweet kiss on his cheek and wrapping her arms around his neck. He held her there for a few seconds simply enjoying having her in his arms before leaning back to speak.

"We should eat before the love cook's food get cold." They sat down and ate, having a mix of playful banter and polite chit-chat throughout the meal. Zoro smiled as he saw the content look on his beloved's face as she finished the rich coffee cake._ I guess now is probably the best time._

He watched her, their eyes meeting as he asked his first question. "Robin are you happy?"

"Of course Zoro, today was amazing, why do you ask?" she answered, mildly confused.

"Not just now, this past year have you been happy, you know with our relationship?"

Slightly worried now she answered again, not sure of the purpose of the young man's sudden interrogation. "Yes Zoro, I love you." He secretly beamed at her confession. "You've made me happy everyday since we started _us_." she assured him. This was all he needed to confirm that his next move was the right one.

"Well then, I'd like to make you happy for the rest of our lives" he stated pulling out the silver ring Nami had helped him pick out.

**Author's Note**: Okay, so I decided to combine Day 1 and Day 3 into one fic. This was the first thing that came to mind when I thought of Zorobin happiness and how they would spend their special day together, so this my entry for both prompts. I want to thank **megaME, Someone, and R.N. Zuzu **who reviewed my Day 2 entry and I hope you enjoy this one. Also, a big thanks to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed me and my stories, you guys rock and keep me motivated to keep pumping out one-shots!

Robin Roronoa


End file.
